unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 142
This is the 142nd episode of unORDINARY. Summary After weeks of not being able to see each other Leilah pulls her boyfriend Darren in a tight embrace. She lets him know that she missed him so much. While waiting for their food, Leilah stares at Darren, telling him that his scowl will lead to wrinkles. She encourages him to smile more, though his attempt to do so only succeeds in freaking her out. Their waiter arrives with their meals, and Leilah thanks him with a warm smile. The waiter is completely taken in by her beauty and friendly personality, to which Darren responds with an angry, jealous glare. The waiter leaves in a hurry, leaving the two to enjoy their food and each other's company. A while later into their meal, Darren asks her about her business trip. She tells him it involved training some of ZetaSci's new employees. Darren asks if the ability research company planned to become one of NXGen's competitors. Leilah replied that they weren't ready to compete with such a big and well-connected organization. They would instead focus on producing small gadgets for the market. When Leilah mentions that the company was looking to double its size this year, Darren asks if their was a place in the company for someone with his skillset. Leilah assured him there was, but asks if he wouldn't feel bad about leaving the students he takes care of behind. When Darren replies he'll be glad to rid them from his life, Leilah follows up by asking if that included the problematic boy named John he mentioned. Darren told her that John's attitude had taken a turn for the worse, but they cannot intervene by order of The Headmaster. Leilah asked why John had been acting up, Darren answered that it was due to a friend of his suddenly being attacked by other students. He admits that the student had been forcibly administered an ability-suppressing drug, and that he was ashamed of his failure to reverse its effects. Suddenly, Darren asks Leilah if ZetaSci would be of better help to this student than he was. Leilah gladly assures him that her team would look over his research and do everything they can for her. Darren expresses his immense gratitude, and Leilah asks what the student's name is. Darren answers that the student is named Seraphina, and adds that she was once Wellston's Ace. Leilah was shocked to hear her sister's name, and accidentally spilled wine on her blouse. She rushed to the restroom to clean it before it stained. The next day at the infirmary, Darren drinks cup after cup of coffee, which had Keene concerned. Darren bemoans the terrible turn the date took after he asked for help with Seraphina's problem. He angrily remembers how complaining about his job had ruined his past relationships. Darren desperately asks Keene for advice on how to keep women interested, but the bachelor had no idea. Suddenly, an injured student entered the infirmary and asks for treatment. Duty calling, Darren grumpily gets ready to work. Category:Chapters Category:Joker Arc